1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-screen display, and more particularly to a dual-screen organic electroluminescent display.
2. Related Art
As information transmission and electronic appliances are developed, particular attention is paid to the improvements in the response speed, the resolution and the image quality. A dual-screen display device is increasingly used in a portable electronic appliance such as a folding mobile phone, a personal digital assistant and a laptop computer. The dual-screen display device allows image expansion, which results in a wider perspective and enables multi-image display. To satisfy the demand of lightweight and small size, the weight and the thickness of the electronic appliance are design key-factors for display device manufactures. Currently, commercially available display devices used in a portable electronic appliance include a super twisted nematic liquid crystal display (STN-LCD) and a thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD).
In a dual-screen display device having two display panels, two output devices (display panels) could be simultaneously driven. Usually, the display panels are individually packaged and then back-to-back assembled. For a 2×2 inch glass panel with a backlight (a FPC and a driver IC are not included), the assembly typically has thickness of about 8–10 mm and a weight of about 33 g–38 g. A recently developed organic electro luminescent display (OELD) device becomes attractive due to advantageous characteristics such as a self-illumination, no need of backlight and color filters, being lightweight, and being thin, a simplified construction, durability and being produced with low manufacture cost. Therefore, an association of the LCD and the OELD has been proposed in the art to manufacture a dual-screen display device. In such an association, an OELD and a LCD component are back-to-back assembled. An assembly of a 2×2 inch glass panel with a backlight (a FPC and a driver IC are not included) has a thickness of about 6–8 mm and a weight of about 30 g–34 g. In the structures above, the dual-display devices need individual packaging and then are assembled together. Therefore, the size and the manufacture cost of the assembly are equal to the summation of those of two single-display devices. There is not any improvement in reducing the weight and the thickness of the assembly in current dual-screen display devices.